


i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips (i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath)

by orphan_account



Series: i think i could be the one that you love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mild Injury, almost gets nsfw, mushy boys, worrying amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he didn’t know what it was, but it was a feeling hinata chased, just as much as he chased the thrill of the game. turns out there were some things that were as good as volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: i think i could be the one that you love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712059
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips (i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from i want to be your girlfriend by girl in red bc turns out her lyrics hit hard lol. also, this fic is the third part of a series and it will probably make more sense if you’ve read the previous parts :)

their second kiss.

they just had their second real kiss. kageyama’s mind was a blank fuzz as he walked back home. he shouldn’t be this affected by such a simple, closed-mouth peck, and yet, here he was. he really shouldn’t be this affected, but what did did that matter anymore? when did the rules ever apply to hinata shouyou, right?

that night, kageyama lay in bed, replaying the moment, over and over. again, he was replaying it a thousand times. hinata would probably call him stupid. kageyama could only find it in himself to smile at the thought of that. all he wanted in this moment was to have hinata lying there, right next to him. he didn’t know how to contain his feelings, and he sure as hell never thought he’d get _this_ riled up over one short kiss. and yet. here he was.

the next day, kageyama ended up waking up late as a result of not having been able to fall asleep until about two in the morning. he blamed it on hinata. that is, until he checked his clock, saw that he was already about fifteen minutes late for morning practice in the gym, and shot out of bed, temporarily dispelled of thoughts of all nature. he didn’t have time to eat anything, getting dressed and grabbing his school bag on his way out.

“oh! tobio, you’re still here? i thought you’d left!” his mother chuckled at him on his way out.

“yeah, yeah, i’m late,” kageyama grumbled, already running out the front door as soon as his shoes were on properly. (he was extra fast today, and if asked whether this was because he was excited to see hinata, kageyama would vehemently deny all accusations. oh, who was he kidding, there was no use in trying to hide it anymore—as tsukishima had made clear to him...)

once kageyama finally reached his school, his thoughts immediately flitted back to the kiss, where they’d firmly stayed throughout the whole of lastnight. (not that he hated it; he just wished he’d gotten more sleep.) it was an involuntary thing, really; a reflex. but kageyama was a teenager; he couldn’t help it, he told himself.

he was almost nervous to open the gym doors and face the wrath of daichi-san.

“bakageyama!!”

never mind. hinata had evidently taken it upon himself to make the job easier for him, opening the door and alerting the whole club to his presence.

kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. “how’d you know i was there, weirdo?” he asked instead.

“well...i could feel a scary presence,” hinata said sinisterly, getting a laugh from tsukishima. kageyama scowled at this.

“just kidding! kageyama’s not that scary at all!” hinata tugged his arm, pulling kageyama into the gym.

if you’d asked kageyama about his life aspirations before he’d joined karasuno high school, he would have come up with a couple of idealistic scenarios. never would he have imagined, though, that one of those points would become ‘make cute boy not scared of me’. and yet, here he was.luckily for kageyama, he had at least seemed to succeed, if the way hinata shamelessly melted into his side before daichi scolded them for slacking was anything to go by. and kageyama wanted that to be something to go by. in fact, he wanted it to be a lot to go by. actions spoke for themselves, or so that was the saying.

— — —

hinata was pretty sure he’d never been happier in his life. he was part of his school’s volleyball club, with awesome teammates to play with, and he was getting stronger each day. he had an amazing tosser by his side, and together they had the potential to thrash any opponent they came across. but now...that genius teammate was his in a whole different way.

kageyama tobio _liked_ him. and not just as a friend or as a partner. he liked him in the way that he wanted to _kiss_ hinata...he could feel himself getting a little breathless at just the thought of that. kageyama probably wanted to kiss him. maybe he even wanted to kiss him right now, as he passed toss after toss to hinata and almost seemed to smile whenever they scored a point. it just took hinata’s breath away. he couldn’t help but think about the way kageyama would feel pressed hotly against him, and the way his hands would feel on hinata’s body. he really liked kageyama’s hands. they were so big and long, with strong veins lining them and prominent knuckles. hinata shuddered a little, forgetting to run.

a volleyball smacked him in the jaw. the momentum shoved him backwards, and it was all he could do to keep his balance and stay on his feet.

“hinata!” kageyama cried out, the first one by his side. hinata smiled a little, and then winced at the sharp throb in his jaw.

“hinata, you’re bleeding...” kageyama said, looking shocked. it made hinata want to laugh again.

“really?”

“looks like the volleyball scraped your skin,” daichi said, crouching down next to him. “maybe you should go to the infirmary,”

hinata frowned. “nah, i’m fine,”

“oh! your jaw looks so red, shoyo!” yamaguchi said, running over to him and peering at hinata’s face closely.

kageyama glared. “hinata, come on, let’s put some ice on that.”

daichi smiled, and hinata was being dragged off to the infirmary before he could even protest anymore.

“dumbass, what were you doing out there?” kageyama grumbled, but hinata knew he was just concerned.

“oh, i was just—“ oh, right. he couldn’t exactly finish that sentence with, _i was just perving out over your hands, kageyama-kun~_ could he. hinata flushed instantly. “um, nothing.”

kageyama peered at him suspiciously, but said nothing as they rounded the corner to the nurse’s office.

“aw man, the nurse isn’t here anymore, guess we should head back,” hinata said quickly, scratching the back of his head. he wanted to get back to the gym, where they weren’t alone anymore. he didn’t think he could handle being in an enclosed space with kageyama for any prolonged amount of time anymore. hinata tried not to stare at kageyama’s hands as he spoke.

“hah? we didn’t come here for nothing,” kageyama gave him another grouchy look, pushing him backwards until hinata almost fell backwards onto the hospital bed.

“...fine.” hinata sighed, watching kageyama rummage through the cupboards until he found whatever he’d been looking for. he pulled out a bottle of some sort of ointment, medical tape, scissors, and some gauze, and came to sit beside hinata, their legs brushing together in the process.

“is that really necessary?” hinata asked dubiously. it seemed a little excessive to him, for a small scratch and a bruise.

but kageyama rolled his eyes. “it is, stupid. i don’t want that to get infected or something.”

oh. so kageyama was worrying about him again. butterflies flitted upwards from hinata’s stomach, squirming around in his chest. he felt a little warm. that was nice.kageyama steadied hinata’s face by cupping his other cheek in his hand. hinata’s heart beat faster. kageyama reached out to dab some of the ointment onto his jaw with a tiny swab of gauze. hinata flinched.

“is it cold?” kageyama asked absently,now retracting his hand.

he nodded. “kinda stings.”

“sorry...” kageyama mumbled, a little sheepish as he cut another, slightly bigger piece of gauze. hinata was about to say that there was no need to apologise, when kageyama leaned forward, cupping hinata’s face again, and placed a kiss just below his scratch. hinata’s jaw throbbed.

“um...to make it better.” kageyama blurted, and hinata was overwhelmed with a wave of cuteness, because since when was kageyama this damn _sweet?_ he was pretty sure both of their faces were equally red when hinata mumbled an uncharacteristically shy thank you. kageyama just made his signature embarrassed frown as he plastered a small, thin section of gauze to hinata’s cheek.

“you can take it off tomorrow, but wait for me to check it before you go running off,” he warned seriously, and hinata couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. now that he was paying more attention to it, kageyama really was cute.

“what’s so funny?” he scowled, and hinata waved him off.

“nothing, you’re just cute,” he said, still laughing a little.

“you already said that...” kageyama blushed, “last night.”

hinata stopped laughing to remember his own words. how embarrassing. but he was quickly snapped out of his reverie by an extremely cold, wet sensation pressing to the swelling part of his jaw.

“ah!” hinata exclaimed in shock.

“ice reduces the swelling,” kageyama defended himself.

“oh, right, thanks,” hinata, said, pressing the ice pack to his face with his own hand, but kageyama still wasn’t letting go. their fingers were touching now, and hinata was so preoccupied by noticing the feel of kageyama’s hand on his face, against his own, that he almost didn’t notice that kageyama was leaning in again, grip on the back of his neck now. kageyama’s eyes seemed to be melting as they stared intensely into hinata’s. he felt heat pooling in his stomach. it was fuzzy and tickled his insides. he felt like he was melting himself, too, into a sticky puddle of affection.

then, hinata’s fingers went slack as kageyama kissed him, and the ice pack fell to the floor with a dull thump that went ignored by both boys in question. hinata was too busy focusing on _other things_ to care at all. one thing being kageyama’s hot breath fanning out over his face as he pressed their lips together. another thing being those same lips, now parting slightly to move against hinata’s own. he didn’t think he could breathe at all anymore, this was so much, and so good. he could feel kageyama letting out a muffled sigh against hinata’s lips, bringing his other hand to rest on hinata’s waist.

it was all hinata could do not to gasp as kageyama’s mouth opened just a bit wider, and his tongue flicked hinata’s bottom lip. he knew what he was supposed to do now, andhinata could feel his whole face steaming as he opened his own mouth, allowing kageyama to press further into him, collapsing hinata slowly backwards, down onto the bed and on his back. hinata fisted his hand into the back of kageyama’s shirt, gasping for air. it was just a kiss, yet hinata had never felt more intense before. the butterflies in his chest seemed to explode his heart, which thundered away as if it were running to its last beat, when kageyama leaned his whole body into him, swiping his tongue across hinata’s gums and groaning lowly. hinata let out a shaky breath, hand now curled firmly in kageyama’s straight hair.

kageyama tipped hinata’s head further back, and he found himself arching his back into his touch when kageyama slipped a thigh in between his legs, sucking on his tongue at the same time.

“kageyama,” hinata moaned, mouth now covered in drool and losing himself in the feeling, eyes fluttering open when his boyfriend— _boyfriend!_ he was hardly even used to the idea yet—pulled away slightly, with wet lips and pupils blown wide like a cat’s, taking fast gulps of air. he rested his forehead against hinata’s. he could feel kageyama’s heart beating as fast as his was, against his chest.

“hinata,” kageyama had replied, dipping right back down to capture hinata’s lips again. their teeth clacked together a little at first, but they quickly settled back into a rhythm. hinata couldn’t help the way his hand reflexively tugged on kageyama’s smooth hair, pressing himself up into his body.

“hinata,” kageyama said again, eyes closed tightly and sucking hinata’s bottom lip hard into his mouth. hinata gasped, squirming upwards again. what was this feeling called again? he felt hot all over, like he needed to be submerged in ice to return to a normal temperature, and kageyama’s hands had moved now; the one on his waist slid lower, pressing hard into his hip bone, and the hand that had rested on the back of hinata’s neck had was now in between them, pushing hinata’s shirt upwards, moving stubborn material out of the way so kageyama could run his fingers all over his chest and stomach.

hinata wound his legs around kageyama’s waist, wanting to feel all of him as closely as possible. kageyama let out a surprised grunt at this, breaking away for long enough that hinata could see both his flushed face and the reflection of his own matching blush in the dilated pupils of kageyama’s eyes. but that didn’t last long, because now kageyama was trailing his lips so gently down hinata’s bruised jaw, reaching his pulse point and sucking harshly. hinata let out a sharp breath, and his hips twitched. kageyama let out another growly sound, pressing his hips down to meet hinata’s, and the feeling was so good, the friction was so sweet, and he was breathing so hard, panting as he let kageyama make a mess of his neck, both hands wound around his torso and pressing into the muscles there. hinata’s own fingers desperately reached for kageyama’s back, scraping the material of his volleyball shirt over his skin, feeling his shoulder bones; scraping nails over the wide surface when kageyama bit down. he had a feeling his breaths were coming out loud and choppy now, and that those weren’t the only sounds he was making, but it was so good. kageyama was so good.

“more,” hinata gasped, roughly tipping kageyama’s head back. kageyama shifted to kiss him back, rolling his hips downwards, and hinata felt so overstimulated that he could cry. “kageyama, please,” he begged, writhing under his touch.

he leaned back, moaning, “you’re so hot, hinata,” which only riled hinata up more. he fumblingly lifted kageyama’s shirt up, sliding his hand under and feeling firm muscle. kageyama’s hips snapped in surprise, and hinata let out a shiver, and he knew what he needed.

“hands,” hinata got out, “i love your hands,” he said breathlessly, taking kageyama’s hand and pressing it onto his own chest again, letting kageyama massage the muscle and skin there. hinata’s eyes closed.

“hinata, so good,” kageyama breathed, seeming to echo his thoughts, crotch firmly grinding down against his, and wow, oh wow, this was so different to anything hinata had every felt against his body, and how did they get this far again? he didn’t care, he wanted more, he wanted to lie there kissing kageyama forever—

“oh, they’re still in here— _oh!_ ” hinata could just about make out asahi’s familiar flustered squeak if he waded through all the pleasant fuzz clogging his brain up.

“o-oh my gosh, we’re sorry for the i-i-intrusion,” asahi stuttered, trying to run away, but ennoshita firmly pushed him in the back, and he almost fell through the doorframe.

“you guys,” ennoshita shook his head disapprovingly at them, “you should have been back probably more than fifteen minutes ago by now! what are you—“

asahi had been blocking them from ennoshita’s line of vision before, but now he could finally take them in: hinata laying back on the bed with flushed cheeks, hand still tugging at kageyama’s hair and joined at the crotch with kageyama, who was pinning him down and had a hand up his shirt.

“o-oh. um...”

both their senpai looked very awkward, and hinata would have found it in himself to feel guilty if he wasn’t just plainly _frustrated_ at the interruption. he was still dying, throbbing, demanding to be touched all over by kageyama’s wet mouth and those amazing, amazing hands.

ennoshita seemed to gather himself (asahi was now staring into space, shell-shocked, muttering something about “my precious, innocent kouhai?”) first, and still had it in him to scold them. “kageyama, hinata...just get back to the gym.” he evidently was at a loss of what else to say.

after a beat of ennoshita staring at them expectantly, kageyama finally moved off of hinata, awkwardly trying to stand up, and hinata was aching so terribly at the loss of contact. he wanted nothing more than to be pinned back down by kageyama’s insistent weight on him; wanted it more than volleyball right now. he couldn’t seem to get up at first, so dazed by what they’d been doing just two minutes ago.

“kageyama,” ennoshita frowned, averting his eyes from the little _situation_ that seemed to be going on in kageyama’s pants, “what did you do to him?”

kageyama flushed deeply, glancing at hinata still sprawled across the bed, looking like an absolute mess with eyes still half closed, mussed up hair, and hickeys scattering his neck. he gasped, almost doing a double take, at what he had in fact done to him, but the sight was so amazing that it was all kageyama could do to rip his eyes away from him, promising himself to store that memory away for later. he could hardly think right now.

“n-nothing senpai...” he tried, but ennoshita only rolled his eyes, already heading out of the infirmary rather than stare at hinata any longer (he felt like he was intruding).

“you and i both know it wasn’t nothing, kageyama,” he said, tugging a motionless asahi along with him.

and kageyama really couldn’t argue with that, but hinata still hadn’t moved from his position.

hinata could still feel every single place kageyama had touched. he didn’t think he could go back to playing volleyball, not when all the blood in his body had rushed southwards. he barely registered kageyama pulling him up and into his side, forcing him to walk with him.

“hinata,” he murmured, voice all soft and affectionate, “you gotta wake up.” was it just him, or did kageyama press a kiss to his temple right then?

“okay, guys, keep the lovey dovey stuff to yourselves,” ennoshita said, now sounding stricter.

“that’s what we were trying to do,” hinata complained, suddenly regaining some life force.

“no fooling around during club activities,” ennoshita simply rebuffed, making hinata remember everything they’d just done. his knees nearly buckled. kageyama started, tightening his hold on him. they hung back a few paces, until their senpai were out of earshot.

“kageyama,” hinata whispered to him lowly, desperately.

kageyama’s neck was stained with a permanent flush. “yeah...i’m sorry. i probably shouldn’t have kissed you back then,” he said, a little guilty. that genuinely made hinata a little mad. he elbowed kageyama in the side, eliciting a grunt from the other (the noise made hinata shiver and remember something else.)

“no, idiot, you definitely should have!” hinata huffed. “you couldn’t have done it soon enough!”

kageyama was looking pointedly to the side so hard that it almost looked painful. “then...should we do it again, after practice?”

“yes,” hinata hissed, feeling much more alive with the promise of another kiss—and maybe more—this very same day.

“so you liked it,” kageyama said after a while, trailing further behind their senpai. they were almost back at the gym.

hinata kind of wanted to moan right there at the thought of being back in the infirmary, alone with kageyama. “it was so good,” he praised instead. kageyama glanced away again, looking a bit smug.

“i wish we could be alone again, right now,” hinata admitted, still glued to kageyama’s side and aggressively willing his hard-on away before the rest of the team saw it.

“me too,” kageyama agreed, and hinata noted the slight waver in his voice that said he was as desperate as hinata was.

“i want you _so_ bad,” hinata said lowly against his neck, making kageyama freeze up and clench hinata’s waist, but it was too late; ennoshita was opening the gym door, throwing them an exasperated glance, and asahi was scurrying in, downing almost half a litre of water in one gulp and earning a few concerned looks for it.

they nervously watched ennoshita telling daichi something. he shot a stare their way, and the two sprung apart in cold fear. (well, at least hinata’s blood was now...evenly distributed throughout his body, to put it delicately.)

but to their surprise, their captain said nothing, and the club continued doing drills for another twenty minutes before it was time to go home. they’d missed quite a bit of practice, hinata noted guiltily, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. (not at all.) after practice was over, however, daichi made them stay back. sugawara gave him a merry pat on the shoulder for good luck.

“hinata, kageyama...” daichi looked a little uncomfortable, “just...don’t fool around when you’re not supposed to, okay?”

hinata was surprised he didn’t look more menacing, but chalked it up to this being a bit of a delicate topic.

“sorry, captain...” he said sheepishly, kageyama bowing and pushing his head down with him, echoing his words.

“now, now,” daichi said, laughing, and making them both blush, “it’s bad to skip out on practice like that to have fun with your boyfriend, so try not to do that, or you’ll end up scrubbing the gym floors for a week, okay?”

the captain smiled, and an involuntary shiver ran down hinata’s spine.

“yessir!” he and kageyama said in unison, now feeling quite panicked. hinata silently wondered if this is what it felt like to be _scared shitless._

and yet, they were lucky enough to be let off this time, since they usually worked so hard, apparently. hinata didn’t point out that daichi scurried out, too fast for them to follow, afterwards, once he’d safely locked up the gym. and finally, hinata and kageyama were left to walk back home alone, but now, they couldn’t find the words to speak. hinata walked in silence next to kageyama, pulling his bicycle along with one hand. kageyama reached out after a few minutes, taking hinata’s free hand. he smiled.

“want to come over to my place?” kageyama asked, “it’s closer...”

hinata felt his cheeks tinging pink in anticipation. “yeah.”

“good,” kageyama pretended to frown.

x x x

“toss to _me,_ kageyama!”

“...okay!”

“yes, did you see that?!”

“yeah, good job.”

hands slapping together in a high five.

hinata would never grow tired of winning a match. the thrill of it sent blood circulating around his body twice as fast as it did usually, and he wanted to jump higher, run faster, hit harder, concentrate more, he wanted kageyama to tell him how good he’d done. he wanted suga to smile at him and ruffle his hair, he wanted yamaguchi to yelp excitedly and give him one of those double high fives.

he loved the thrill of the game.

he loved other games too, though.

he loved his game with kageyama, the way they’d kiss almost as if trying to outdo each other, to see who could make the other come undone faster.

“hinata, hinata,” kageyama had chanted, gripping orange hair tightly. he was definitely losing this round, hinata thought, humming with satisfaction, sending a spark of electric pleasure down kageyama’s spine.

he loved the thrill of this game, too. he loved when kageyama went still. he liked watching the bead of sweat roll down kageyama’s thigh slowly. it was definitely hot, he decided. no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t _not_ find kageyama cute, and hot, and great, all the time. even when kageyama was nudging him, or shouting at him, or grumbling at him, or punching him, hinata would always get distracted. and it would always make kageyama even madder, at first, until he realised, and suddenly, neither of them were saying anything anymore.

(tanaka loved teasing them about how ever since they started dating, all their fights would somehow deescalate and end in a hug.)

it was so cheesy and stupid; hinata felt like everything he said or did was cheesy and stupid, but he couldn’t help himself, not when kageyama was always just being kageyama. and it was all his fault, for kissing hinata and saying he liked him as more than a friend, making hinata into this stupid idiot who constantly got teased by his teammates and couldn’t seem to hold in his feelings and ended up sounding even more dumb than usual. he always flustered whenever it happened, but there were just as many times when he managed to embarrass kageyama into doing what he wanted, or seemingly manage to charm him into becoming complacent.

hinata loved that face on kageyama, thought it suited him the best. possibly better than any other face. and his favourite thing about that face was that it was all his, and that kageyama never came close to looking at someone else with those same eyes. it was a weird feeling, one that he couldn’t really place, and it kept popping up in his mind, sending his heart skipping and making his stomach churn with a ticklish warmth that was slowly feeling more and more familiar.

he didn’t know what it was, but it was a feeling hinata chased, just as much as he chased the thrill of the game.

x x x

hinata didn’t know anything about love, really, because he’d only ever been focused on volleyball. he didn’t know about girls, and he knew less about boys. but he was pretty sure he was floating on air, because he felt like he had everything. sure, he wasn’t at the top yet. he still had a long way to go. but it felt like a little less, each day that kageyama stood by his side. and his heart pulsed with affection every time they locked eyes, on the court and off.

but also, turns out there were some things that were as good as volleyball.

lately, one of hinata’s favourite past times seemed to be dragging kageyama to secluded corners so they could be alone, and he never got tired of it. he loved press of kageyama’s lips against his, his taller body boxing him into a wall, or heaving breaths under him, and kageyama’s blue eyes, usually narrowed and angry, becoming so open and expressive under hinata’s gaze.

he still couldn’t quite place this feeling, but all he knew was that he was happier than he’d been before, sitting on top of kageyama, pressing him onto his bed, sneakily licking into his mouth. and kageyama let himself be distracted, even though they were definitely supposed to be studying right now, and they had a japanese literature test tomorrow, but hinata didn’t care, and that was all stupid kageyama’s fault, and he loved it.

after a while, hinata felt so overwhelmed with that happy, fuzzy feeling tickling his insides that he gave up on holding himself up, deciding instead to drop his cheek onto kageyama’s chest with a soft thud. kageyama poked him in protest.

“why’d you stop?”

“um,” hinata licked his lips, fuzzy feeling licking his insides like a cold flame, “i think i love you,”

and fuck, that was not what he’d been meaning to say, it hadn’t even really crossed his mind; what the hell had he been thinking, kageyama was frozen underneath him, they were moving too fast, and kageyama would probably get mad at him and shove him—

“oh. i...i love you too...” kageyama said, relaxing and easing back into hinata’s hold. how the hell did that boy say things so easily? it wasn’t an accident for him, why was he just saying what was on his mind without even sounding scared?

kageyama closed his legs around hinata’s body, hugging him like a koala, and when hinata lifted his head to see kageyama’s lips pursed and brows furrowed, aggressively holding onto him, he realised that what he’d said was probably true. hinata could feel his heart beat accelerating at the thought that kageyama not only liked him, but _loved him._ and it slowed to a comfortable pace when hinata thought that he loved kageyama back.

it didn’t even feel like one of those surprising, strange revelations. it just felt like something he should have known, but didn’t until the last moment, like when he took his english exam. _i love you,_ hinata thought, hugging kageyama back. it was weird, so weird that he felt so much for a grumpy, angry, tall boy who yelled at him on the daily, and he was pretty sure they would never even have to do anything physical for him to feel this way.

in fact, now that he could finally recognise that feeling that he couldn’t, all those times before, it just felt normal. it felt like something that had been around for a while. _i actually love you,_ hinata thought disbelievingly, thinking of the first time they’d met, and the way kageyama had scowled at him like hinata was dirt at the bottom of his shoe. but then he remembered how kageyama had looked on the court, and he wasn’t surprised, and he loved the way he was the only one that got to see kageyama making those faces off the court in private, like hinata was the head of his fan club or something, and had purchased a premium membership.

“kageyama,” hinata said suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, scooting up kageyama’s chest so that his chin dug into the place just below kageyama’s clavicle.

“yeah?” his boyfriend responded.

hinata stared into his eyes, admiring the way they became bigger and his pupils dilated just for him. “we haven’t actually been on a date yet,” he pouted instead of saying any of that. “how can you confess to me but never take me on a date? what kind of boyfriend does that?”

he expected kageyama to roll his eyes and whack hinata on the side of the head, but all he did was scowl and avert his eyes.

“we can go on a date, then, if you really want to...” he said.

hinata wondered if he felt a little guilty. “really? i mean, yeah, of course we will!” he smiled, and pressed a kiss to kageyama’s cheek, suddenly getting just a tiny bit shy.

“you know...i probably meant it, before.” hinata mumbled.

kageyama’s eyes focused on him again. “you mean...”

“i’m saying, i probably definitely love you,” hinata said, feeling his face get warm.

“hinata.” kageyama burrowed his face into his neck, hiding his smile. “you already said that, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked my little series! ( ´∀｀) pls leave a comment even if its just yelling if you had fun reading, it would mean so much🥺


End file.
